


Fucking angel

by lorenisnotcool



Series: RP!Destiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief Fallen!Cas, Explicit Language, M/M, angel!cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wakes up from his coma, leaving him and Dean with a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking angel

"Dean?" 

"Cas? Cas baby are you okay? Are you in any pain? Do you want me to get the doctor?"

"I am fine, Dean."

"Okay, okay good." Dean smiled leaning in giving Castiel a kiss. 

"Dean."

"Yeah baby? What is it?"

"Why did you do that?" Cas questioned, tilting his head at Dean.

Dean laughed awkwardly, "I missed you, that's why."

"I don't, feel the same way."

Dean sat there staring at Cas, lips parted looking confused.

"My back feels heavy." Cas sighed turning the other way.

"What?"

"I shall return." And with that Cas was gone. 

"What the fuck." Dean whispered looking around the room.

He sat there for a couple minutes before pulling out his phone.

"Sammy."

"Yeah what's up? How's Cas?"

"Cas? Oh Cas is fucking great!" He laughed standing up from his chair. "And you'll never guess what!"

"Uh, Dean are you okay? What's going on?" 

"He's a fucking angel again Sammy! Can you believe it? A fucking angel!"

"What? Are you serious? How?" Sam asked from the other side of the line.

"I don't know. He woke up and said his back was heavy and then he just disappeared!"

"Dean. I'm sorry."

"I'm heading back to the bunker." Dean grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and started to leave the room. 

"Okay, we can figure something out when you get back."

"Alright. See you soon Sammy." Dean hung up.


End file.
